Pincher (Earth-7045)
Pincher is what Wheeljack would be like if he spent a little too much time in the sun. A master of chemical cocktails, Pincher enjoys combining dangerous fluids of all kinds, whether it's a good idea or not. He can often be heard cackling to himself in his laboratory. A hard-working over-achiever, Pincher never knows when to quit, even when maybe he should. What he really needs is a good, honest hunchback to assist him, and keep him from blowing himself up with his own work. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical scorpion alt. mode'' *****''Chelicerae pincer claws'' *****''Barbed tail'' ******''Energon Draining'' *****''Burrowing'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Master Chemist' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Average resistance to damage. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Pincher takes on the appearance of a human with a suit of armor using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. *Whatever chemicals he's concocted Transportation *Beast alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Laser torch': wielded outside of Pretender shell. *'High-voltage stun rifle': wielded by Pretender shell. *'Pincer hands' Trivia *Pincher's personality is based on Dr. Linksano from Atop the Fourth Wall. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Triax (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Grey Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Chemistry Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Claws Category:Retractible Tail Stinger Category:Life Absorption Category:Enhanced Digging Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Orange Eyes Category:Orange Hair Category:Gun Wielders Category:Electric Blasts Category:Primitives (Beast class) (Earth-7045) Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters